moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Poszukując Zapomnianych cz. 3
Nie umiem pisać, lol! Wasiu wchodził głównym wejściem do głównej kwatery Łowców w Korundzie. Po wejściu zobaczył standardowy tłum ludzi – Pracowników administracyjnych, Łowców, Członków zarządu oraz zwykłych ludzi przychodzących ze swoimi jakże zwykłymi problemami które mogą zlecić członkom tej organizacji. Chłopak spokojnie podszedł do swego rodzaju recepcji przyjmującej zlecenia klientów, rozdającej je pracownikom i pełniącej role informacji, mimo że większość z tych rzeczy jest robiona drogą elektroniczną to jednak jest to jeden z uroków biurokracji którego nawet federacja nie mogła się pozbyć. Opierając głowę przez łokieć na blacie z lekkim uśmiechem powiedział dość nie standardowe słowa jak na jedenastodniową nieobecność i brak kontaktu z organizacją. - No hej! – Chłopak bez zaskoczenia patrzył jak brunetka łapie się za serce a oddech stał się nieregularny tak, jakby zobaczyła ducha. Huh… czekaj – zdezorientowana dziewczyna łączyła fakty – ty aby powinieneś nie żyć? - jak znam życie regulamin mówi że tak… - Przyznał - Powinni wydłużyć ten tydzień od ostatniego kontaktu do 2 tygodni aby uznać kogoś za zmarłego – stwierdził w myślach – Tak w ogóle to kiedy miałem tą misje i kiedy to niby k#rwa umarłem – zaczął się zastanawiać Łowca - Nie regulamin. Otoczenie na miejscu pracy. Z danych zebranych przez dron wynika że posiadłość w której miałeś zlikwidować duchy i wszelkiego rodzaju okupantów była poważnie uszkodzona, 1/8 budynku jest zniszczona, a silnik twojego ścigacza był kupą złomu. Klient może nas pozwać za zniszczenie posiadłości za którą zapłacił a ciebie można było uznać za zmarłego - Co to za domek niby kupił, że nie może go po prostu naprawić? – spytał z lekceważącym głosem - To nie domek, tylko posiadłość z końca XIX wieku z trzema piętrami o łącznej powierzchni ponad 1200 m2, zapłacił za nią 17 tysięcy opes i miała mu służyć za domek letniskowy, a ty wyrządziłeś szkody szacowane na 5 tysięcy -Heh…- mruknął chłopak- ale czekaj.- pomyślał – Jaki k#rwa ścigacz?! Mój od 3 tygodni miał być na przeglądzie i poprawkach silnika… Chyba że… No k#rwa no nie, będzie przej#bane… - To idziesz teraz do starego i przepraszasz klienta czy kiedy indziej? - Jak na razie nie. Podasz mi informacje misji do komputera osobistego w hełmie? - Wiesz że stąpasz po cienkim lodzie? I po co ci te dane?- odpowiedziała dziewczyna ze zdziwieniem – przecież już nieaktualne… - A wiesz… muszę coś sprawdzić… -Dobra niech ci będzie. Tylko przyjdź do starego jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Chłopak odszedł od recepcji dość szybkim i zdecydowanym krokiem, jeżeli jego przeczucie się nie myliło to będzie źle, a nawet więcej- po prostu „przejebane”. Chwilę później dotarł do drzwi, za którymi znajdowały się kwatery Łowców którzy nie chcieli mieszkać gdzie indziej albo byli nieludźmi. Specjalnie dla tych drugich powstały te kwatery, jak i bar, restauracja, pralnia – jednym słowem, całe miasteczko Łowców pod dachem. Sprawnym ruchem otworzył okrągłe, stalowe, szerokie na 2,5 metra drzwi za pomocą karty magnetycznej i zaczął się kierować do 67 kwatery. Po dotarciu zapukał w drzwi, ku jego zaskoczeniu same się otworzyły, przełknął ślinę, przeszedł przez drzwi i… - Cześć L… - nagle jego słowa zostały przerwane przez pocisk kalibru 9mm przelatujący jakieś 10 cm od jego ucha - ROZJE#AŁEŚ MI ŚCIGACZ!- Wykrzyczała wściekła Rudowłosa dziewczyna o głęboko zielonych oczach. Leżała na łóżku z wycelowanym pistoletem i wyrazem twarzy jasno oznajmującym: „mam jeszcze 19 kul w magazynku” - No ale…- kolejna kula przeleciała nad jego głową, z tą różnicą że bliżej. Chłopak w akcie ucieczki schował się za stalowe, przykryte warstwą kevlaru drwi i stamtąd miał zamiar prowadzić negocjacje, albo raczej próbę oswojenia potwora/demona/zuaaa/czy jak kto tam chce. - liczę do 3! Potem sięgam po karabin plazmowy! Spier#dalaj stamtąd albo z twojego ch#ja zostanie para! Raz!- pierwszy pocisk uderzył w drzwi - Lu… - DWA!- i kolejny - no… - TRZY- i trzeci - PRZEPRASZAM!- Wtem nagle śmiercionośne(albo odstrzałonośne) odliczanie zakończyło się – uff – chłopak wychylił głowę zza osłony aby sprawdzić czy demon się uspokoił - I CH#J MI Z TWOICH PRZEPROSIN! – Wtem reszta pocisków zaczeła uderzać o stal pokrytą polimerem -Nosz k#rwa – przeklął w myślach- chyba trzeba zmienić taktykę… ODDAM CI ZA TEN ŚCIGACZ! – po wykrzyczeniu tych słów strzały z pistoletu nagle ustały- były 2 możliwości, albo skończyła się jej amunicja i sięga po karabin plazmowy(co jest najbardziej prawdopodobne ) albo demoniczna łowczyni zaznała spokoju i jest gotowa przeboleć stratę tej kupy złomu… znaczy, ścigacza. Chłopak wyszedł zza drzwi z rękami na głowie. Dziewczyna trzymała na kolanach nowy karabin, temperaturę wyrzucanej plazmy można było śmiało określić 3000 C. Kto dał tej psychopatce możliwość posiadania broni która jest rarytasem dla wojska?- tego nawet najstarsi górale nie wiedzą – Kto jej k#rwa dał na to pozwolenie?!- Pomyślał - Wisisz mi 5 i pół kafla - He?- wtem karabin zaczął dziwnym trafem celować w kroczę Łowcy- Dobra! – odpowiedział szybko. Mimo że teoretycznie można było kupić za to 3 nowe ścigacze, to jednak wizja dalszego współżycia z dżądrami bardziej mu odpowiadała. Dziewczyna skoczyła na chłopaka i wtuliła się w niego. – To za powrót – powiedziała, po czym z całej siły uderzyła chłopaka w brzuch, Wasieq złożył się jak dobrze naoliwiony szwajcarski scyzoryk i wypuścił z siebie powietrze – A to za ścigacz i wkurw związany z twoim zniknięciem … - prze… przecież i tak wiedziałaś że wrócę – wysapał utrzymując się w pozycji którą co niektórzy nazywają: „na Małysza” - No i co?- powiedziała kładąc się na łóżku i biorąc książkę do rąk – to tak samo jakbyś powiedział że nie musisz oddawać mi kasy, bo zarobiłam 7 tysięcy na zakładach o to czy przeżyjesz. - He? – sapnął wiedząc tylko jedno – ona jest równie jebnięta co szalona kapelusznik. Mimo że spotkałem ją 3 razy, gdy kazała mi szukać głównego technika, to teraz uroczyście stwierdzam że ich popie#dolenie jest na podobnym poziomie… - Pomyślał spokojnie się oddalając - A ty gdzie? – Powiedziała unosząc pistolet – dawaj zaliczkę z tego co masz w portfelu - No al… - JUŻ! – Niechętnie wyciągnął portfel i dał demonowi 2 tysiące opes - Pfff… bieda… Chłopak ,z żalem oddalił się i zaczął wychodzić z sektora mieszkalnego w kwaterze głównej kierując się do warsztatu. Po dotarciu do hali nr 3 został przywitany entuzjastycznym okrzykiem - Paczcie państwo, trup zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością! – krzyknął brązowooki szatyn zeskakujący z antygrawitacyjnej kanonierki z dopalaczem plazmowym - No cześć Sten. Mam nadzieje że nie sprzedałeś mojego ścigacza? - Gdzie? ja?- odpowiedział głupkowato. Wasiu znając możliwości ludzi z tej organizacji zrobił minę typu – tak k#rwa, ty. - pff, na żartach się nie znasz. - Bardziej znam wasz sposób myślenia. To co z nim? - Po galwanizacji komory spalania i poprawce układu elektromagnetycznego powinien chodzić jak złoto. Tylko że wiesz… - Co? Zapłaciłem ci z góry, więc nie próbuj mnie naciągnąć na dodatkowe koszta -No wiesz- kontynuował - tak się składa że założyłem się z pewną osobą o to że ktoś nie żyje i przegrałem. Również zniknąłeś i musiał tu stać, a ja musiałem mu zapewnić opiekę wiec… jesteś mi winny jeszcze 100 opes za opiekę nad tym cackiem… - K#rwa Sten jak z kim wiążesz się umową to zachowuj się poważnie… - A ty jak się z kimś wiążesz to zachowaj ją na smyczy… - Szkoda że ten związek zdaje się przypominać ten radziecki- pomyślał z zażenowaniem – Jap… mogę dać ci pięć dych - styknie, tylko donieś przy następnym przeglądzie – powiedział z lekką oczywistością w głosie - Tylko nie zdziw się jeżeli nagle nawali ci magnetyka w ogniwie plazmowym?- powiedział klient, wyjmując portfel i podając pieniądze - Ja tego nie powiedziałem…- Odpowiedział podając magnetyczne kluczyki – to, szczęśliwego lotu. Hełm z komputerem jest na siedzeniu, a ogniwa są wymienione więc nie martw się o lot. - Dobra – Ścigacz z odpalonym silnikiem zaczął unosić się nad ziemią pozostawiając mgiełkę pod silnikami dolnymi. Wasiu włożył magnetyczny klucz do hełmu i założył go na głowę. Po zestrojeniu komputera z systemem pojazdu jego oczą pokazały się dane o ścigaczu: wysokość nad ziemią; stan ogniw; stan pojazdu; prędkość pojazdu w m/s oraz wykres ciepła w silnikach. Po ułożeniu swojego ciała odleciał z maksymalnym przyśpieszeniem przez śluzę w warsztacie, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie błękitne światło. - Nieźle się bawi – Przyznał szatyn- Chociaż jeżeli go tak katuje, to będzie szybciej u mnie na warsztat- pomyślał z uśmiechem na twarzy - Sten! rusz dupsko do tego silnika turboodrzutowego bo ten przygłupi robot ciągle galwanizuje dysze wlotową sprężarki! - Już idę panie majster! - Komputer, podaj cel ostatniej misji- powiedział chłopak lecąc 30 m nad ziemią. - Rezydencja H.G Yungingana; Kierunek:34 Stopni za północ od aktualnej pozycji; Dystans: 120 km; Przewidywany czas lotu przy prędkości 64 m/s: 36 minut. Po przeleceniu dystansu łowca trafi do małej dolinki między pagórkami. Lądując pozostawił swój ścigacz w stanie utrzymywania się w powietrzu, po czym sam zsiadł z maszyny. Zdejmując hełm ujrzał wysoką strzelistą posiadłość w wiktoriańskim stylu. Przed wejściem zapalił sobie szluga- bo co? Niemożna? Po czym wszedł przez grube dębowe frontowe drzwi a jego oczy zaczęły się skupiać na każdym podejrzanym elemencie: każdej wywróconej lampie i krześle, aż w końcu przeszedł przez drzwi prowadzące do Sali balowej od strony ogrodu. Co jest k#rwa?- krzyknął o mało nie wchodząc w przepaść. Jego oczą ukazał się obraz spalonego drewna z podłogi i ścian, na samym dole znajdowała się roztopiona skała. Po drugiej stronie krateru był złom ścigacza Lux – Co tu się odpie#dala Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures